Truth and Promise
by cheerchick621
Summary: What happens when Harry is crushing on Hermione but doesn't have the guts to tell her? Not to mention that Ron is crusing on her too... CHAPTER FOUR IS UP!
1. Prolouge

Authors Note: Just so you all know, this is my FIRST EVER story. And just in case you wanted to know, I am doing this for a friend. And if you want to no more, I don't think I'm that great of a writer. but let's see what you guys think! On with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*It is Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he is walking to his class. Harry is crushing on Hermione.*  
  
'How could this happen? I've never had feelings like this for anybody. and it has to be her. Just great, this is really great!'  
  
'Plus, when I tried to tell Ron, it just wouldn't come out. Ever since last year, when I found out that he had a crush on her, everything has been different. Not to mention that every time that he talks about her, I feel uncomfortable. My life is just messed up!'  
  
'Ok, happy thoughts, think happy thoughts.'  
  
'Maybe I could write her a letter, she might take it better then Ron would. Wait, no! If I wanted to do that, why don't I just go up and tell her. Why? Because then she would tell Ron, and Ron would tell the whole school! That's just what I need. The things I go through in life.'  
  
(10 minutes of pondering later.)  
  
'Ok, here is what I'm going to do.'  
  
'I am going to set a date about two weeks away. If I don't get the guts to tell one of them by then, well then. ummm. I will. have to tell both of them! Straight to their faces! Yeah, that's it! And I will set a spell of truth and promise on me for the next two weeks.'  
  
Harry had reached his class. He walked inside, and took a seat next to Ron. Trying not to look where Hermione was sitting. 


	2. This Is Just The Beginning

Authors Note: Thank you soooooo much for all of you guys who reviewed!!! It means a lot to me -*tear*- Anyways, I'll definitely take into consideration what you guys said. I love you all! (Special Thank You's to child-of-the- dawn and rocketsolarcat)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
·:*:·:*:· ?·:*:·:*:··:*:·:*:· ?·:*:·:*:·  
  
~*Chapter Two*~  
  
·:?·:*:·:*:·:*:· ?:·  
  
This Is Just the Beginning  
  
Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room when he heard the picture swing open. Not knowing whom it was, he quickly grabbed the paper that he was writing on and stuffed it clumsily into his pocket. He stood up and turned around, to see Ron and Hermione walking up to him. He half smiled.  
  
"Hey Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked as he sat down next to Hermione on the couch.  
  
"Uh, well, I'm just getting in some extra homework." That was all Harry could come up with. Hermione snorted, obviously not believing him.  
  
"Would you like me to check it over?" Hermione asked, with a faint smirk on her face. Harry grimaced.  
  
"Oh, no. That's ok. Besides, I'm not even done yet." Harry started to think to him self. 'Really, how lame can I get? I need to get away, before I do something stupid.'  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Ok, suit yourself. I don't know about you guys, but I am REALLY tired, so I'm going to go up to my room to get some rest. I'll see you guys later."  
  
Hermione walked off, with both Harry and Ron's eyes following her every move. As she shut her door, Ron was the first one to talk.  
  
"So Harry, what were you REALLY doing?" Apparently, Ron hadn't believed him either.  
  
"Uh, I told you already, homework! Gees, you have to be so critical sometimes. And besides, I, I agree with Hermione. I'm going to go get some sleep." Harry walked off, leaving Ron in the common room alone.  
  
"Fine, leave me here. All alone!" Ron yelled. Ron looked down to see a paper just lying there on the floor. "Wait, Harry, you forgot your homework!" But Harry was long gone. "It must have fallen out of his pocket."  
  
Ron opened the crumpled up letter, taking care not to rip it in half or anything. He opened it up, and tried to figure out what Harry had been doing. But the letter hadn't had time to dry, so almost all of the words were blurred and unreadable. This is what Ron read:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I ---------- to talk ---------- something. ------- keeping ------ you for a while ---. I don't ------------ this, but ---------- best. I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hmmm, he must have stopped when we walked in. I wonder what this letter says? I'll just have to go to the library to get a spell to get those missing words back."  
  
Ron ran to the library, not looking back to see Hermione watching him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
More Authors Notes: Ok! End of this chapter! I know that this isn't that long, but it's longer then the first chapter, so I'm getting better! Anyways, like I said before, special thanks to rocketsolarcat and child-of- the-dawn! You guys were a lot of help!  
I  
  
0 


	3. Deciphering Letters

Authors Note: Once again, thanks to all who reviewed. you guys are great! (Special Thank You's: lilchibifirefly, child-of-the-dawn ~I can't thank you enough for your reviews.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three Deciphering Letters  
  
Ron was jogging down the hall to get to the library. He had to figure out what this letter meant. As he turned a corner, he bumped into a figure, and fell down. Flat on his back.  
  
"Owww, that hurt," Ron sat up. Draco Malfoy was standing there, laughing.  
  
"You better watch where you're going next time, Weasly. Hey, what's this?" Draco bent down to grab the piece of paper that Ron had been holding. He read it quickly.  
  
"Wow, a love letter to Hermione. I would have never guessed." Malfoy smirked. "But this is too neat to be your hand-writing. It must be Potter's. That's even better!" Malfoy dropped the letter on the floor, laughing and walking away.  
  
Ron sat up. 'That really wasn't a good thing. Harry would kill him if he started to spread rumors about Harry liking Hermione. But wait, a 'love letter'? Why did Malfoy call it a 'love letter'? Harry doesn't like Hermione.... I think.'  
  
Ron got up and finished his jog to the library. He fished around for the right book, and eventually found it.  
  
"Ok, a spell for deciphering letters. Ah, here." Ron took out the letter to Hermione, set it on the oak table in front of him, and took out his wand. "Reductio Appareo!"  
  
The paper started to glow, a bright green color, and it became brighter and brighter until it was impossible to look at without hurting your eyes. And then, as quick as it had come, the light was gone. Everything was as it was before, except of course the paper. The paper looked untouched, but where the letters had been smeared, there were shining bright green letters. Ron looked at the paper in amazement.  
  
"Wicked!" Ron was staring at the paper, eyes wide open. He started to read:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I need to talk to talk to you about something. I've been keeping it from you for a while now. I don't know how to say this, but I will do my best. I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder what Harry wanted to say to Hermione. You would think he would tell me first. Maybe it's not that important. Yah, that's it. Besides, I'll end up knowing eventually." Ron shrugged, and decided it best to get rid of the paper. He had learned the spell for this last year. "Dilapido Chartula" The paper jumped up about a foot above the table, and shriveled into nothing. Ron, pleased with himself for remembering that particular spell, smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was up in his room trying to remember the spell that Moody had taught him for truth and promise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Was it.... no, that's not right. Oh wait! No, that's not right either. I know that it started with a 'v'.... I think." Harry sighed and lied down on his bed. "Why does this have to be so difficult?"  
  
Harry suddenly sat strait up. "Duh! I can't believe I forgot! I wrote it down in my fourth year textbook!" Harry got up, went to his trunk, and started to dig through his stuff.  
  
"Let's see, I know that it's here somewhere... here, I found it!" Harry went back to his bed and started to flip through the pages. And there it was. On page 645. Harry set the book on his bed, turned around, and grabbed his wand on his nightstand. He pointed the wand at himself, closed his eyes, thought about the time period he wished for, and whispered, "Verax Adligo!"  
  
He suddenly felt as light as a feather, like he was able to fly. It seemed as all of his worries were gone, and his stress disappeared. Then he could feel himself being sucked back into reality.  
  
"Wow.... that was amazing!" But Harry wanted to make sure that the spell actually worked correctly. So he used the first thing that he could think of.  
  
He thought to himself, 'Do you have a crush on Hermione?'  
  
Too quick to think better of it, he answered, "Yes," in a tone that was unknown to him. It seemed so monotone and dull. Not like him.  
  
"Oh well, good enough." Harry smiled. "This is finally going to turn out ok."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: Ok done! What did you think? Wow, my chapters are getting longer every time. Lot's of magic in this chapter. And if you were all wondering, I didn't come up with all the magic words... I cheated. I used a Latin dictionary. It was kind of fun to see what everything meant though. I'll try to update soon. Toodles! 


	4. To Sum Up The Letter

Authors Note: Same as ever.. thanks to all of you who reviewed! Especially child-of-the-dawn, you've been great! Thanks soooooo much! (P.S.~ you know what I have to say to 'luv is immortal'? (She wrote me my first ever flamer, truthfully, I think that the people who write them are mentally disturbed) I say that she is very rude, and that I think she is stupid too. And next time if she thinks a story is stupid and she hates it, then she shouldn't read it, or review it. Let me spell it out for you.. F-R-E-A-K! I know, I'm not being very nice, but she deserves it....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: (Yah, I no. I figured that I would do disclaimers from now on.) I don't own any of these characters. They belong to J.K Rowling. And I don't own a country either. And I don't own a house, or a mall, or five- inch heel boots, or a five hundred dollar purse, or monkey slippers. Oh, wait, those are on my feet. Oops.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four  
  
To Sum Up The Letter  
  
Harry is in Advanced Transfiguration, sitting next to Ron, again. While Hermione sat on the other side of Ron. Ron is talking to Harry about the letter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Harry, do you remember that letter that you were writing to Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"How did you find that?! I put it in my pocket! I thought that it would be in the wash by now!" Ron didn't know why Harry seemed so upset.  
  
"Well, you kind of dropped it on your way up to your dormitory the other night. I didn't know what to do with it, so I just read it. I mean it wasn't finished or anything. And it wasn't very interesting either. All it said was that you needed to talk to Hermione."  
  
Professor McGonnagal saw them talking. "Ron, would you like to share with the class your 'so highly interesting conversation' with Harry?" Professor McGonnagal said sarcastically.  
  
Ron just kind of looked at the floor and shrugged.  
  
"Harry, what about you?" Professor McGonnagal turned her attention to Harry.  
  
Before Harry could even try to think of an answer, Harry answered calmly. "No." Of course, his spell was kicking in. Obviously, Harry DID NOT want to tell McGonnagal what Ron and him were talking about.  
  
Professor looked at him with her eyebrows raised. And answered back in an aggravated tone. "Well then, I suggest that you stop talking and listen to my teachings. Why else would I be here?" McGonnagal went on with her lecture on turning people into toads.  
  
Harry heard Ron answer under his breath. "To torture us all."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After they had had their Advanced Transfiguration Class, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the Great Hall to have Lunch. They sat down as usual, with Ron in the middle.  
  
Hermione started the conversation. "So, what WERE you guys talking about in Advanced Transfiguration?" Obviously, Hermione thought it was rude to talk during class by the tone of her voice. No surprise.  
  
Harry's spell didn't kick in. It must only work when he was specifically being spoken to.  
  
Ron looked at Harry. He was looking at Hermione. And then something happened that couldn't have been at a worse time.  
  
Malfoy walked by.  
  
"Interesting display of actions in Advanced Transfiguration class Potter. You too Weasly. Were you talking about your love letter to Granger, Potter? I wouldn't be surprised if you were!" Malfoy snickered and walked away.  
  
Hermione looked confused. "Harry, what was he talking about?" Hermione waited for an answer. But she didn't exactly need to.  
  
Once again, Harry's senses perked up. "He was talking about a letter that I wrote you that said that I needed to talk to you. I dropped it. Ron found it. Ron read it. It's all very simple. Except for I don't know how Malfoy found out." Harry's mind came back to him. He was finding this really annoying. But now it was his turn to ask questions.  
  
Harry turned to Ron. "Ron, do YOU know?"  
  
Ron gulped. "Well, uh.. it's a long story, and it's not very important.."  
  
Harry and Hermione both glared at him. Ron broke  
  
"Ok, ok, just stop looking at me that way. Gees. All I was doing was running down the hallway to figure out what the letter said because I was too dense to ask Harry. And then I bumped into Malfoy, dropped the letter, and he just happened to pick it up and read it. There was nothing that I could do, ok? So don't blame me!"  
  
"Wow, Ron, it's ok, calm down. You had no way to prevent it. Right Harry?" Hermione stated.  
  
"Well he could have.." Harry was cut off with another deadly glare from Hermione, as well as a sad look from Ron.  
  
"Oh, never mind. I know you didn't mean it Ron. Don't worry about it." Harry finished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Malfoy was having his own conversation at his table..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is great, I mean, I couldn't have asked for more!" Malfoy smiled.  
  
Malfoy's friends all looked at him questioningly. Then one of them asked, "Well, are you going to tell us the goods or not?" Everybody else was nodding his or her heads in agreement.  
  
"No. Of course not. I'm going to wait until a time where I can embarrass Potter and Granger in front of everyone, just to watch their faces get redder and redder."  
  
Everybody moaned, annoyed.  
  
This only seemed to make Malfoy happier.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: You know, you guys should get some monkey slippers too. They keep your feet really warm. And make sure you get the fuzzy kind, because those are the best. Ok, I know I'm a little off track here, so I will just talk about the story from now on. I hope. Anyways, I hope yua'll enjoyed. I'll try to update ASAP. Love you all! BeeBye!  
  
P.S.~ I don't think that I'm going to update for a while though..  
  
P.P.S.~ That's because since my parents are divorced, I have to switch to different houses, and my computer is crap at my other house.. so it's just no happening. 


	5. HELP!

HELP! I am having a severe case of writers block! If you have any idea about what could come next, well.......... I would REALLY appreciate it if you would let me know! I know what you're thinking, I haven't updated in a while... But I'm REALLY SORRY! So like I said. PLEASE HELP! 


End file.
